Welcome to Paradise/Transcript
Teaser TBA (Stefan drives up into his job sight, parks and walks into the garage. His boss is underneath the car and he's fixing it.) Dean (Boss): Ain't a parking lot, kid. Stefan: Yeah, well I'm not here to work. Need a few days off. Act 1 IN SAVANNAH, GA: (Stefan drives up into his job, parks and walks into the garage. His boss is underneath the car and he's fixing it.) Dean (Boss): Ain't a parking lot, kid. Stefan: Yeah, well I'm not here to work. Need a few days off. Dean: It looks like I need a new mechanic. (Stefan pulls Dean from underneath the car.) Stefan: I said, I need a few days off. Dean: Are you slow? Let me simplify: Stay, keep the job. Leave, lose it. (Stefan yanks Dean up by his collar and then holds him above ground by his neck.) Dean: How the hell are you so strong!? Stefan: You hired a vampire, next time do a background check. (Stefan looks into his eyes, compelling him.) Stefan: Now, shut up and don't move. (He sets his boss on the ground and Dean is still.) You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. See, I was trying to...get a fresh start, live a normal life, normal job, normal dick of a boss. That's you by the way, and this place was supposed to be my sanctuary. And it was until yesterday. (Stefan pulls Dean toward his car.): Come with me. (He opens the trunk, revealing a dead Ivy.): This is my girlfriend Ivy, someone killed her last night in front of me. So, now I have to go back home, last place on this earth I wanna be. Find him, and kill him. (He shuts the trunk and turns to Dean.): Like I said, I need a few days off. Dean, slowly: You should take a few days off. Stefan: Thanks buddy, I will. (He grabs the keys from his back pocket.) Now, I need you to drive my car into the woods, and you're going to bury my girlfriend. And forget this ever happened. Oh, and when I get back you're giving me a raise. Act 2 IN WHITMORE:'' '' (Caroline is staring at the graduation pic of Bonnie, Elena and Caroline all wearing red graduation clothes. And she sighs, heading over to the bed. Elena is walking into the room with a tray of two coffees.) Elena: So I uh, volunteered at the hospital until like two. And then I figured we could carpool to the party at the swimming hole. (After setting the coffee down, Elena realizes Caroline is packing.) Um, normally when you move back in you unpack. Caroline: I'm not staying. Last night was just a momentary moment of weakness. Elena: Momentary moment? (Caroline nods.) Elena: Are you sure you don't want to come back to school? (Caroline stares at her directly.) Elena: Caroline, needing your friends isn't a weakness, momentary or otherwise. (Caroline shuts her suitcase.): Tell that to Stefan, who clearly needs no one. (Elena crosses her arms): Cut him some slack, he lost his brother. Granted, said brother was a homicidal maniac. But, still. (Caroline is staring at Elena with sadness, and incredulously.) Elena: What? Caroline, shakes her head back into reality: Nothing, I just--I gotta go, I got breakfast with Enzo, so... Elena looks judgmental: Enzo? Caroline, surprised alone: Mm, hmm. Elena: You guys go on one road trip and all of a sudden you're breakfast buddies? Caroline, giggles: Yeah, I guess so. Ironically, he's recently become one of the most stable people in my life. Elena still looks skeptical and judgmental: Okay, then invite him to the party. Caroline sighs, frustrated: Elena-- Elena: Come on, I got Matt to take the afternoon of from his training and Tyler to give the practice squad a break, even Jeremy is coming. It's been forever since we've all been together, it'll be fun. (Caroline opens her mouth, skeptical.) Elena, pointing her finger at her: Don't make me invoke the nuclear option. (Caroline raises her eyebrows.) Elena: Cause I will selfie bomb you. Every five minutes. (Caroline laughs.): Okay, fine I'll go to the party. Elena: Yay. (She picks up the tray of coffees.) Caroline: But I'm not moving back in. (She heads to the door.) Elena: That is a conversation to be had over jello shots. (Caroline leaves and Elena drinks her coffee.) IN MYSTIC FALLS AND OUTSIDE: Caroline, voice over Matt: What did Alaric do to her? Matt: All I know is she doesn't remember what she saw in Damon and we're supposed to keep it that way. Caroline, walking in a park with her coffee: I just spent the whole night with her, and it's weird. She just doesn't seem like her old self. Matt, walking toward Tripp's car: Yeah, it's because she's happy isn't that the whole point? Caroline: Yeah, I guess. Matt: Look, I gotta go. I'll see you later. (Matt looks and sees that Tripp and a friend named Jay are cleaning out the back of Tripp's car, it's red liquid coming up.) Matt: It's a little early for a car wash. Tripp: Oh, yeah. I brought in some mulch so you guys could clean up that little park on 4th. Turns out red mulch stains. Who knew? Matt: My friends are having a party, and I'd like to go by this afternoon after lunch. Tripp: You need a permission slip? Matt: Oh, I don't know. Tripp: I'm not your Mom. Go. (Jay jumps out from inside the car with a mop in his hand.) And take Jay. Suckered him into washing my car. He needs some fun. Jay: You're driving, I'm drinking. Tripp, flashing a concerned, suspicious look: Both of you, keep your eyes open. We've had a lot of animal attacks lately. Jay: He means...dog-bite girl. Matt: Yeah, I know what he means. (They both walk off, leaving Tripp who sprays the hose at the open door of his car, blood comes away red.) THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE: (Jeremy is standing at the usual place Damon is, where the bourbon is. He's pouring himself a drink, and Sarah enters the room wringing out her hair.) Sarah: That shower has four heads. Who's so dirty they need 4 heads? Jeremy: You'd be surprised. You want bourbon? (He looks back at the table, ready to give her a choice when he realizes it's just bourbon.) Or bourbon? (Sarah hops up onto the place where the bourbon is.): I hate bourbon, but I love this house. Can I just pretend that I found my dad and it's whoever lives here? Jeremy: Trust me, it's not. Sarah: Why not? My mom lived in Mystic Falls for years before she had me, somebody had to knock her up. Jeremy: You ever think about asking her? Sarah: Oh, good idea. Hurry, let's go to the cemetery. Jeremy: Gotcha, sorry. Sarah, looking around: Who does live here anyway? Jeremy looks deeply at the bourbon as he speaks: Two brothers, one moved, the other...is dead. (He takes a swig of the bourbon from the bottle.) AT WHITMORE: (Liv and Luke are walking down the crowded corridors of Whitmore, Tyler runs up.) Tyler: Hey, quick question. Liv: Quick answer, no. Tyler: Hilarious. We're having a party today, you think you could spare a keg or two from scull bar? You can come... (They stop walking.) Liv smacks her lip: You and alcohol and my brother. Why does that combination sound so familiar and terrible? (She turns to her brother.) How is your trachea Luke? Luke: In fairness, he apologized. Tyler: I'm working on this, okay? I watch my drinking, I avoid things that make me angry. Liv: Come by the bar after 1, I'll see what I can do. (Tyler walks away with a smile.) Luke: You're doing that thing again. Liv looks up: What thing? Luke: Oh the thing where you're a bitch because you like somebody. It's pretty transparent, I don't blame you, he's hot. (Luke walks off, leaving Liv smiling.) (When Liv walks off, Liam is walking and Elena appears beside him.) Elena: Hey cutebrag. Liam: Did you just call me 'cute brag'? Elena: Hey, I didn't come up with it. Another one of the volunteers did. Liam shakes his head. Elena: What? Sometimes, you brag. At least it has cute in it. Liam: Small favors. I'm Liam, you're Elena. See how easy it is to remember? Elena: Brag. (Liam stops walking and stands in front of her.) Liam: Is there something you wanted other than to destroy my self-esteem? Elena smiles: Actually, yes. Are you doing anything this afternoon? My friends are throwing a party just outside my hometown, and there's a girl that I actually want you to meet. (Liam looks skeptical.) Elena: Just come. Liam: Okay. (He walks off, and Elena's smile fades when she sees that Stefan is standing there, he's smiling.) Elena, surprised, caught off guard: Stefan? Wha--hey! (She hugs him and then pulls away.) Elena: Wha--for the record, four months is far too long for me to go without seeing you. Stefan: I know. That's why I'm here. I wanted to stop by and say hi. (Elena giggles widely.) A SMALL STORE IN MYSTIC FALLS, OTHERWORLDLY : (Damon is leaning against a cart and Bonnie is beside him, they are strolling through the aisles of an deserted store, Bonnie and Damon are fighting over the cart handle.) Damon: I got it - (Damon said stubbornly.) Bonnie sighs: Okay. (She picks up a small piece of paper.) We need strawberries. Damon: Mmhmm. Bonnie: Eggs, milk and--ooh candles. (She picks up one and sets it in the cart, Damon looks at her for a second.) Damon: I know it's been awhile, but you couldn't do magic as an anchor, so I'm curious what momentary lapse reason makes you think you can do it now? (They turn the corner to another aisle.) Bonnie: You know, when all this started, you sucked at making pancakes but now they're somewhat edible.(She shrugs.) Milk. (Damon stops the cart, opens one of the many fridges and takes out a big carton of milk, he sets that in the cart.) Bonnie: There's no reason to be Peter Pessimist. (She heads over to a rack of glasses and sets blue shades on her face with the tag dangling.) We have proof we're not alone. Damon: First of all. Don't nickname, that's my thing--(He points to himself and strolls over to Bonnie with the cart, he snatches another pair of glasses from her)--And this proof---(Damon sets the blue glasses on his face, so now they both are wearing it.)--This mysteriously filled in crossword, could very easily have been you. (Bonnie leans on the cart.): I didn't. Fill. It. In. Damon: No. You don't know you filled it in. You also don't know that you talk in your sleep. Eggs. (Bonnie opens the fridge beside them and grabs the eggs: What are you saying? Are you saying I sleep crossword? (Damon takes the glasses off.): I'm saying it makes more sense than the alternative. (He snatches the eggs and slams them in the cart, Bonnie takes off her glasses.) Bonnie: I get what you're doing. Damon: What am I doing? Bonnie: You refuse to have hope that you'll see Elena again so you don't have to be disappointed. (They turn the corner again.) Damon, in a slightly loud voice: I refuse to have hope because there's nothing to hope for. Bonnie stops suddenly, pausing: Pork rinds. (Damon digs into the car and looks at the shopping index.): Damon: Not on the list and eww. Bonnie: No, day-mon-''a'', (she emphasizes his name.): There were pork rinds on this shelf, There have been pork rinds here on every shopping trip we've had for the past 4'' ''months. an electronic chime playing melody comes on. Bonnie: You hear that? (She hurries out of the store. Damon follows, there is a small horse carousel outside the door, playing.) Bonnie, satisfactory: Hmm, you hear that, Damon? (She sounds like she's proved her point and Damon still looks bewildered.): That's what hope sounds like. GOES BLACK. Act 3 AT WHITMORE Stefan: This hospital thing..Its a whole new look huh?? Elena: Yeahh..Apparantly this color( pointing to her t-shirt) disguises all bodily fluids that i get covered in throughout the day. So far its been only observation but i don't know..i love it there. Seeing sick people getting better..it's inspiring. Stefan: You seem different. Seem happier. Elena: And you? Are you happy?(Pauses) Caroline told me a little bit. Stefan: Ohh..About the dinner party from Hell. Elena:(laughing) Her exact words actually. In between the ranting she may have mentioned something about your new job and a new girlfriend (questioningly) Ivy right?? Is it Ivy? (Stefan looks down uncomfortably) Stefan it's fine.Seriously. It's not weird i promise. I'm just happy to finally see you again you know. ( Stefan nods understanding) It's been really rough. Losing Bonnie the last couple of months. ( She stops suddenly realising something) Which is an incredibly insensitive thing to say to somebody who just lost their brother.I'm..I'm sorry. Stefan: No i've been working on the healing thing too. I guess. Hey, by the way, have you heard from Caroline? She's not returning any of my calls and i..i really wanna apologize for the way i acted. Elena: Ohh she'll be there at the swimming hole today. You should come. Stefan: No..no I'm not sure i'm ready to dive back into all that. No pun intended. (Elena smiles) Elena: Stefan they're your friends too. C'mon. I know that we can't hang out at the Grill anymore. But that does'nt mean we can't all spend time together. C'mon please. If not for that then atleast to convince Caroline that Enzo is not new best friend replacement material. Stefan: Will Enzo be there? Elena: Yeah..but i can easily uninvite him. I'd rather you come. (Stefan cuts in) Stefan: No.No. Don't worry about it. (Thinks for a moment) Yeah. Maybe i'll stop by. Elena: Great. (Elena looks happy) AT THE DINER OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS (Caroline and Enzo are sitting at a table) Caroline: Do you understand the rules? Enzo: Yea Rule 1, don't mention Elena was madly in love with Damon or you'll kill me. Caroline:(Nodding) Mmhmm. Enzo: Rule 2 , don't really reference Damon at all or you'll kill me. Caroline: Yup. Enzo: Rule 3, wear sunscreen and ( Caroline cuts in) Caroline: Don't make fun of me. ( Enzo smiles a bit) It's important that we let Elena live her new, happy, problem ignoring, zombie life the way she wants. Enzo: A sentence that sounded oddly supportive and judgemental. Caroline: I support her. She did what she needed to do to stop chomping on innocent people on the road. It doesn't mean that i'm enjoying marinating all alone in my misery. Enzo: Well i'll marinate with you. Caroline: I appreciate it. Really i do. Enzo: But i'm not Stefan. Caroline: Rule no.4, Don't ever mention that jerk's name again or ( Enzo cuts in) Enzo: Or you'll kill me. Got it. (Enzo gets up to leave. Caroline notices something on his shirt) Caroline: Whoa..is that blood or pie? Please say pie. Enzo: Hmmm..(Dabs his finger with it and tasts it) That would be..Shirley..A special off the menu item. This little diner is surprisingly well stocked. (Caroline gets up and stands in front of him) Caroline: Tell me that you snatched, ate , erased. Enzo: Funny thing about that.You do the first two properly, the third isn't necessary. Caroline: You killed her? Enzo: Oh, don't act all shocked. Caroline: Well, I'm sorry, but death shocks me, and it also leads to a missing persons report, which leads to Enzo: Sheriff's investigation? I'm terrified. I already have three warnings. One more is a fine. (Enzo leaves leaving Caroline disappointed and angry) OUTSIDE THE STORE IN MYSTIC FALLS, OTHERWORLDLY (Damon opens the switch box of the horse carousel) Damon: It's gotta be a short, faulty wiring, something. Bonnie: Or someone put a quarter in it and turned it on. Damon: You know i'm a little confused with all this misplaced hope. All right, Let's just say there's some one here. How do you know we're gonna get out? Bonnie: Well, you say that this is your hell right? If there's someone else here, that means it's not your hell, and if it's not your hell that means Grams put us here, and if Grams put us here there's a way out. Damon: That's a hell of a logic knot you've tied for yourself. Bonnie: Thank you. So now that we have properly placed our hope, let's play a game. When we get out, what's the first thing you're gonna tell Elena? Damon: (Thinks for a moment) Sorry i killed Bonnie. But she was the most annoying person in the world. (He starts walking towards the car park) She wouldn't shut up. She just kept talking.I mean, it's a wonder I made it as long as I did, but here's the thing, I think it's better this way because she didn't have magic, and she was pretty much useless. (Bonnie notices something in the car park) Bonnie: Damon. Damon: What?? Bonnie: I don't know, you still think i'm useless? (She points to the parking lot and the screen pans to show Damon's car in the parking lot) Damon: (Looks at the car and the number plate) That's my car. That's my car. ELENA'S CAR, OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS (Elena , Stefan and Liam are driving to the swimming hole) Elena: She's determined but sweet, eternal optimist, never forgets a birthday. What else? Stefan: Never gives up on her friends. Elena: Yes. True. She's completely loyal. Liam: This is good. Build her up. I'm sure she'll live up to these ridiculously high expectations. Elena: That's another one. Great at surpassing expectations. Liam: So she's perfect. Elena: Totally. Stefan: Pretty much. Liam: So how long have you two been together? Elena: Us? No. I'm... we're... heh. We're not, but, I mean, we did at one point... Stefan: Not anymore. Liam: Was that recent? Because you two seem weirdly functional. Elena: Has it already been two years? Stefan: Time flies. OUTSIDE BELL'S STORE, OTHERWORLDLY (Damon is sitting in his car and Bonnie is standing close) Damon: ( Pretending like he's driving the car) Vrrrmm, vrrrmm! Bonnie: How much longer are we gonna listen... Damon: Shh, shh, shh, shh. This sound is the opposite sound of your voice, and I so enjoy it. Bonnie: How did it even get here, Damon? Did you leave it here in 1994? Damon: I don't know, Bonnie. It was 18 years ago. Had a lot going on that day. Bonnie: Ok. So you admit that it's pretty unlikely that you did. Damon: Very unlikely. Bonnie: ( Probing Damon to admit she's right) Which would stand to reason.. that... Damon: Someone may have put it here, Bonnie. Yes , i admit that. ( Damon remembers the scene just before he crashes his car into Mystic Grill) IN THE FLASHBACK Elena: Damon Damon: I know. (Elena puts her hand over Damon's) FLASHBACK ENDS Damon: I'm gonna tell Elena how much I love her. (Bonnie smiles) And then I'm gonna apologize for killing you. Bonnie: (Notices something behind) Wait. Did you just see that? ( Damon turns to see and this time both clearly notice a figure speeding behind a parked car.) Damon: I did that time. Let's go meet our little friend. Act 4 AT THE SWIMMING HOLE Liam: So is a lake different from a swimmin' hole, or... Elena: Swimming hole. Thanks for making me sound like a redneck. Why? Where did you party in High School? Liam: Oh. Somebody's house or second house, whichever had the biggest pool. Huh. I guess I do brag. Elena: Yup. Now it's my turn to brag because I bet nobody at your pool parties could do this. ( She removes her clothes to reveal a bikini and goes to dive into the lake with the swing rope. Everyone cheer her on.) Elena: (While swimming she notices Jeremy kissing Sarah in the lake) Ahem. Um, ahem. Jeremy? Sarah: Oh, my God. Jeremy: Elena. Elena: Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure was a heartfelt display of true love, but I'm Jeremy's sister, and we were about to have a nice little family chat. Sarah: That's why I'm an happy orphan. ( Sarah leaves from there) Elena: You invited the girl that I attacked? Jeremy: No. I brought the girl Caroline compelled to forget you attacked. She doesn't know anything. Elena: Jer, why would you even risk it? Jeremy: Because she looks good in a bikini. Can I go now? (Near the swimming hole Jay is taking a drink and is checking out Sarah as she passes by him. Matt notices him) Matt: Yeah. I may be driving, but if you puke in my truck, I'm gonna kill you. Jay: You know, dog bite girl's kind of hot. In, like, a trashy way, though. Matt: Why do you keep calling her that... dog bite girl? Jay: Because it's ridiculous. What kind of dog bites you in the neck. (Tyler walks up behind them.) Tyler: I don't know, man I've seen some pretty vicious dogs. Matt: What's up, Ty? Tyler: I just got a text from Elena. She wants to see us. Jay: Hold on. Are you telling me that you think a girl with two puncture wounds in her neck got bit by a dog? Tyler: I think if that's what she said then that's what happened. Jay: Then you're an idiot. Tyler: And you're a wasted douchebag. We all have faults. Jay: You want to say that a little louder? Matt: Jay, back off. Jay: No, no, no. I think you just called me a douchebag. I just want to make sure. ( Jay pushes Tyler and Matt comes in between) Matt: Whoa, Jay! Jay, what you're doing right now, definition of a douchebag. Jay: (Calms down and smiles) Heh. Simmer. I'm just playing. You guys want beers? Matt: Yeah. (Turns around to face Tyler) Sorry. IN THE WOODS, NEAR THE SWIMMING HOLE (Elena is trying Stefan's phone and it goes to voicemail) Stefan: Hey. It's Stefan. Leave a message. Caroline: Yeah. Not answering is one of his new things. Elena: He said he was here to apologize. Caroline: Lying. Also one of his new things. Stefan has a lot of new things. ( Tyler and Matt come up to them) Elena: Hey. Have you guys seen Stefan? Matt: I didn't even know he was back. Tyler: So you want to fill us in on what we're doing here? Elena: You don't remember this place? We used to sneak off here and get wasted while our parents were outside grilling. Granted, we all have a few less parents, but we can still have fun. ( She offers them Jello shots) Tyler: Actually, I can't. I'm working on my rage issues, and this wouldn't help. Matt: My buddy's wasted, and I've got to train in the morning, so... Elena: Ok. Well, I don't want to sound like an alcoholic, but I do want a shot, so will someone do one with me? Caroline ( Raises her hand) Done! (Elena happily hands the shot to Caroline and they take it) Elena: Bottoms up. Caroline: Mmm! Well... Here we are, having fun. I'm having fun. Aren't we having fun? This is really fun. Elena: (Realising that Caroline is being sarcastic)Ok. Clearly, this was a big mistake. I just wanted to spend one afternoon where we pretend for just one second like we're not all drifting apart. ( She goes and sits besides Caroline) Caroline: Well, that's the problem, Elena. Not all of us are ok with pretending. Some of us prefer to face our problems head-on. (There is a weird moment of silence) Tyler: I think we should go. Matt: Yeah. (Matt and Tyler leave) Elena: What's going on? Caroline: I'm just lonely, ok? And Bonnie's gone, Stefan's gone. Enzo... shocker...Terrible, murderous friend. Elena: I'm still here, Car. Caroline: Yeah. You're still here. (She gets up to leave) Elena:Here take another shot and...(She realizes Caroline has already walked away) Elena: Ok. Not so much. OUTSIDE BELL'S STORE, OTHERWORLDLY Bonnie: It was behind the pickup. Damon: No. It was in the front. Bonnie: Are you sure? Damon: Yes. Absolutely I'm sure. It was right there. (Both of them notice a tarp flying in the wind) Damon: It was a tarp. We saw a tarp.( Suddenly the horse carousel turns on and music starts playing) And that... that is on a timer. That turned on by itself. Bonnie: But your car. Damon: I left it here in '94. -Bonnie: And the crossword? -Damon: You filled it out, Bonnie. Which means we're alone in my own hell with no Grams escape hatch. We're never getting out. Bonnie:(Frustrated) Give me your ring. Damon: What? Bonnie: Give me your ring. ( She takes his hand and tries to snatch it while Damon resists) All I've heard you say is that you have no hope and that this is your hell, so if it's so bad, why don't you just end it? (Damon pushes her back) Hope is the only thing keeping me going, Damon, so if you're really done, if you have none, then be done because this isn't helping. (She leaves from there) INSIDE BELL'S STORE, OTHERWORLDLY (Damon comes to the wine section of the store and picks up a bottle. He suddenly hears a sound near and keeps the bottle back. He goes ahead and sees a man lounged on a chair munching pork rinds.) Kai: Rough day, huh, Damon? Sorry. Manners. I'm Kai. Nice to meet you. Pork rind? (Damon just stares at him, weirdly shocked) SCREEN GOES BLANK Act 5 AT THE SWIMMING HOLE Elena: So you're sure you're ok to find your way back home? Sorry. My friend Caroline's having a bit of a crisis. It's been a rough couple of months for her. She's normally really sweet. Liam: Actually, I'm glad I didn't meet her because then it would have been awkward when I did this. (He kisses Elena. Elena is taken back but doesn't resist. Elena: Heh. Kissing a girl who's trying to set you up with her best friend? Red flag. Liam: Maybe. I have a sneaking suspicion that's your type. (He walks away. Elena stands there confused at first but smiles later) IN THE WOODS, NEAR THE SWIMMING HOLE ( Enzo is carrying ice bags when he notices someone following him. He avoids a wood piece and it gets lodged in the ice bag tearing it.) Enzo: That was Caroline's ice. Stefan: Yeah. Well, you'll be dead, so I think she'll let you off the hook. (Enzo smashes the ice bag on Stefan's head. Stefan falls down but gets up again) Enzo: I don't want to kill you, Stefan. (He takes out the wood stick from the ice bag and throws it at Jay who is standing behind Stefan with a gun. It stabs him in the neck.) (Jay falls to the ground, dead) Enzo: But it looks like he did. THE SWIMMING HOLE, OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS (Caroline walks up to the drinks table, opens the ice box and sees that it is empty) Caroline: I thought I told Enzo to go get more ice. Girl: Did you do it in that tone? Because I think I know why he didn't. Caroline: Congratulations. Now it's your job. (She compels her) Go get ice. Jeremy: Aren't we supposed to be having fun? Caroline: Is that why you brought your latest fling in a series of sad attempts to pretend like you don't care about Bonnie...To have fun? ( Jeremy looks on a bit disturbed. Caroline gets a text from Enzo that says " we have a problem" ) IN THE WOODS, OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS Enzo: Right. Cavalry's on their way, so why don't we put a pin in our little spat till this all gets sorted, eh? (Stefan walks to where Jay's body lies, picks up his gun and points it at Enzo) Stefan: No, thanks. Enzo: You've got to be bloody kidding me. I just saved your life. Stefan: So you can give me a lifetime full of misery. Well, that's fine. I'm just gonna shorten the lifetime. (Caroline superspeeds in front of Stefan) Caroline: Stefan. Enzo: Good news, Caroline. I thwarted a vampire hunter. Bad news... Stefan has become a vampire hunter. Caroline: What are you doing? Stefan: Why don't you ask him? (Stefan leaves. Caroline turns around to face Enzo.) Caroline: What did you do? BELL'S STORE , MYSTIC FALLS, OTHERWORLDLY (Kai is still sitting on the chair and munching on pork rinds and Damon is standing close, clearly irritated) Damon: That is gonna have to stop. Kai: Oh, you think this is annoying? Hmm. Try listening to you and Bonnie bicker every 5 minutes. Damon: So you've been following us. Kai: Of course I have. You two are the closest thing I have a to a TV. I mean, you're no "Baywatch," but...Remember "Baywatch"? Damon: No, I do not. Kai: Oh. Oh, man, you got to watch it. You like lifeguards, like... Hot ones? Damon: This has been a monumentally bad day in a sea of bad days, so I'm gonna need to know who you are, what you're doing here, and how it relates to me, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. Kai: Temper's gonna get you in trouble, Damon. It's already driven Bonnie away how many times? Oh, oh, oh, wait. I know. 13. Damon: You think my temper's bad with her? I like her. You not so much. (Damon superspeeds and holds him up by his collar) Kai: Ok. Ok. Sorry. Seriously. I'm just kind of rusty on the face-to-face type human interactions. Damon: (Drops him down) Answers now. Kai: Maybe you should have a drink. That usually calms you down. Damon: Thanks. Kai: Then makes you angry, then sad, then calm again. It's a weird cycle, and look, if you really want to know the reason I'm following you, it's because I want to kill you. (Damon has already taken a swig of the bourbon and suddenly coughs it out. His skin around the mouth starts burning.) Kai: Vervain in your bourbon. Who didn't see that one coming? SCREEN GOES BLANK ACT 6 BELL'S STORE, MYSTIC FALLS, OTHERWORLDLY Kai: Who buys patio furniture from a grocery store? I mean, somebody must. Otherwise, it... it wouldn't be here, ( He picks up a beach umbrella and breaks it's wooden end into two) But now I'm a little unfamiliar with vampires, but from what I've gathered, a stake in the heart should do it, right? (Damon forwards his hand but Kai stabs his hand ) Damon: Aah! Kai: You can always fight dirty, Damon. Like that time you and Bonnie played monopoly and you stole from the bank. Not cool. (Damon manages to free his hand and stands up) Damon: I'm gonna rip your head off. Kai: No. You're not. ( He smashes all the bottle on the shelf and the liquid from it burns Damon's skin and he falls to the floor again ) I didn't know which bottle you'd take, so I vervained them all. ( He raises his hand to stab Damon. ) Bonnie: Stay away from him. Kai: The useless one is here. Thank God. I've watched you try to do magic for months now. What are you gonna do, fail at me? It's embarrassing. I'm embarrassed for you. (Bonnie looks at Damon who looks back at her. She then looks a candle on a side shelf and it lights up. Damon is relieved while Bonnie is happily surprised.) Kai: Uh-oh. Bonnie: Run. (Damon superspeeds out of there) Bonnie: Phesmatos Incendia. ( Fire lights up in front of Kai) Kai: Ok. Ok. Ok. Bonnie: Giving up so soon? I'm embarrassed for you. (Damon knocks him off from behind ) Damon: Sorry I called you the most annoying person in the world. I hadn't met him yet. (Bonnie smiles) IN THE WOODS, OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS (Tyler and Matt are loading kegs onto the truck) Tyler: Whoa. Was that always dented? Matt: What the hell does it matter? It's a keg. Tyler: Liv lent them to me man. Matt: Oh, is that when you lent Liv your manhood? Tyler: Just lift the damn thing. Enzo: (Walks up with Jay's body on his shoulder and puts it into the back of the truck) Actually, don't. I'm in desperate need of an empty truck bed. Tyler: Isn't this your friend Jay? Matt: What the hell did you do? Enzo: I avoided the stake he planned to fire at Stefan and me. Matt: Stake? Enzo: Ah. You didn't realize your friend was a vampire hunter? Well, you do now. Matt: No. No, no. That's not possible. Enzo: Yes, it is, and as much as I'd like to watch you process what I'm sure is a dreadful revelation, I need to bury the body. Tyler: (throws the trucks keys to Enzo.)Get out of here. (In the woods, elsewhere, Caroline calls Stefan when she sees him but Stefan tries to avoid her. She superspeeds in front of him.) Caroline: Stop, ok? I am sorry. I did not know about Ivy, but... Stefan: But what? What? I was fooling myself, I was using her as an escape? Yeah, I know what you think, Caroline. Caroline: Well, actually, I was gonna say, "but killing Enzo won't bring her back." Stefan: No, but it will stop him from reminding me of my brother. I kill him, I can leave this place, and I can start over again. Caroline: So that's why you left all those messages on my phone, promising apologies. That's why you visited Elena, that's why you came to this party, just to kill Enzo and start over? Stefan: Yep. Caroline: I don't believe you. I know that a part of you misses this place and these people, your friends. I know that being back here reminds you how much we need you, how much... I need you, but if I'm wrong, then go ahead. Just go. Start over, but, God, if I'm right, if just a little part of you came back to check on Elena, who's had an unbearable 4 months, or Alaric, who just came back from the dead, or me... If even just a small, little part of you came back to check on me... Then stay. (Stefan waits for a moment but then leaves suddenly. Caroline starts crying. She sees Elena who has been observing everything from nearby and both look at each other sadly. Elena comes ahead and hugs Caroline as she continues to cry.) ACT 7 THE SWIMMING HOLE, OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS (Jeremy is at the drinks table when the girl whom Caroline compelled before comes up) Jeremy: Hey. Weren't you getting ice? Girl: I was till I realized how mean that girl was to me. Jeremy: How? Girl: Um, I have self-respect. It may have taken me till I was halfway to the sip and serve to realize it, but I have it. Jeremy: Wait. Halfway to the sip and serve? Where is that specifically? Girl: I don't know. Right around route 13 when you get into Mystic Falls. Sorry about your warm booze. (Jeremy walks away realizing something) ( As he is walking he sees Caroline and Elena.) Jeremy: Have you guys seen Sarah? Elena: No. Why? Jeremy: There's no ice. Elena: I think you'll live, Jer. Jeremy: Caroline compelled that girl to go get ice. She didn't. Caroline: Well, why not? Is she on vervain? Jeremy: No. She had to go into Mystic Falls to get it. She had to cross the border. Caroline: (Suddenly realizing) Compulsion is magic. Jeremy: Which means that every memory you compelled away came back, so Sarah, the girl you attacked (looking at Elena)and you compelled (looking at Caroline)... Elena: Knows what I am. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE, MYSTIC FALLS, OTHERWORLDLY ( Kai is tied to a chair as he slowly regains consciousness.) Damon: You're awake. Good. Now for the Q&A portion of the evening. Kai: Let me guess. I answer right, I get a pork rind. Wrong, I get a poker. Damon: What? No, no, no. These are for me. You just get the poker. Kai: Yeah. You don't have to do that. Damon: No? Kai: We're on the same team. Bonnie: Really? Do you always try and kill your teammates? Kai: The important thing is that you have your magic back. It worked.(Damon and Bonnie look at each other) What, you... you didn't really think I'd kill Damon, did you? Heh heh. In what universe does that make sense? Who would kill 1/3 of our population? I'm not a monster. I knew Bonnie would show up. She always comes back, all 13 times, and I knew with the right motivation she'd be able to access her magic, although I-I did get a little worried with all your bickering that Damon's life wouldn't be enough motivation,( Damon and Bonnie look on unamused) but turns out it was. I guess that's just how you two show your love. Bonnie: So you did all that just to make sure I would have my magic? Kai: Of course I did. Because your magic is the key to getting the hell out of here. (Damon and Bonnie look on, clearly affected by the revelation.) IN THE WOODS, OUTSIDE MYSTIC FALLS Tyler: Maybe this is an isolated thing. Jay could be working alone. Matt: Yeah. Maybe Jay, who I've known since I was 10, somehow became a vampire hunter on his own. I'm such an idiot. I spent all summer training with a founding family member, thinking that he was only worried about protecting old ladies from getting mugged. (Liv drives in with her truck.) Liv: Because this is how I wanted to spend my Saturday night. Load them up. What the hell happened to your truck anyway? Matt: It's a little complicated. Tyler: I got this, dude. I'll see you in a bit. (Matt leaves while Tyler starts loading the kegs) Liv: Sad jocks are kind of like sad clowns, you know, they're pathetic but kind of hilarious. Tyler: Not in the mood, Liv. Liv: Uh-oh. That sounded like a threat. Tyler: No. Just a request. (Liv uses magic to drop the standing keg ) Liv: Oops. (Tyler turns around clearly irritated while Liv gives him an innocent expression. He turns back and tries to pick the keg but Liv uses magic again to make it roll further away. Tyler gets angry and corners Liv against her truck.) Tyler: Is this what you want? You want to see my break? Liv: You're right. I'm sorry. It's just easier for me if you're an aggressive unlikable dick. Tyler: Why? Liv: So I don't have to worry about falling for you. ( They stare at each other for a moment. Liv pushes him away and leaves.) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE Jeremy (phoning Elena): I checked every room. Sarah is gone. And it looks like she trashed place. Elena: Okay, well, Caroline and I will go out and search her at the border then. Jeremy: I keep looking in town. I call you if I find anything. WHITMORE (Caroline enters the room.) Caroline: So, I was just gonna leave my clothes here while we look, if that's okay. Elena: Yeah, of course. Caroline: I also was thinking that - you know - if there are vampire hunters on the loose then living alone right by there home base is probably not a good idea. Elena: Is this an official unpack? Because your moving method is so confusing. Caroline: Yes, this is an official unpack. I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier. Sometimes it just seems like you have your secret way to move on. Is this ... ? Elena: ... Bonnie's? Yeah. There we go. You just discovered my secret of moving on: Sometimes I don't. Caroline: I miss Bonnie, I miss Mystic Falls, I miss my old life. And I miss ... Elena: ... Stefan? Caroline: Yeah, I miss Stefan. Elena: Caroline, you and Stefan ... did you have feelings for him or something? Caroline: Yeah, I think maybe I did. Well, we should go ahead and find that girl before she outs us. BAR Tripp: Rough night? Enzo: Yeah. I found a piece of (???) I can't fix. (snapping his fingers) Service! Would be lovely though. Tripp: My fault, sorry. I sent her home for the night. Can have you killing any more of the wait staff. (He injects Enzo vervain.) Consider being more discreet when you feed. You never know whose eyes are watching. Enzo: This normally works, doesn't it? Knocks vampires right out. See, I'm a bit different than a normal vampire. I can fight the vervain. Not for long, but ... (he heads in Tripp's direction and grabs him). I will have to take care of you. (Two stakes gore Enzo and he lets Tripp off. It was Stefan who attacked Enzo with the stakes.) Stefan: (Points at the weapon in his hand) Found this on one of your guys. I think he killed him though. Tripp: Who are you? Stefan: Stefan Salvatore. You and I have something in common. Tripp: One of the founding families. Thank you. Actually, if you don't mind - I have my own way I liked him to die. Stefan: (hands Tripp the weapon) Just make sure it's painful. (Stefan leaves.) ENDING CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six